1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a buffing and polishing tool, and more particularly, to a buffing and polishing tool impregnated with a polishing or buffing compound that is used with a drill or air driven machine for buffing or polishing different types of metals.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various buffing and polishing tools are available in the art. Conventional buffing and polishing tools are not always effective or convenient to use. For instance, cleaning agents must be manually applied, which can be messy and result in uneven application. If there existed a more effective and convenient buffing and polishing tool that could also be pre-impregnated with a selected cleaning agent it would streamline the process and be well received. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a new buffing and polishing tool as contemplated by the instant invention described herein.